


Beach House

by honeydewed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Beach House, Beachside Romance, Breasts are mentioned a few times here if that bothers you then don't read this, F/M, Hoist the anchor!, I will fill this tag by myself by God, Land Dweller Link, Malon x Link - Freeform, Man caring for a mermaid, Mermaid Malon, Mermaid caring for a man, Mermaids, link/malon - Freeform, malink, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: Link finds someone unexpected. The ocean was Malon's vast and endless world but one day she saw the shore and then it became a little smaller but fuller.





	Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> I have permission to write this fanfiction from here at http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/173619806051/so-long-as-i-link-you-would-it-be-okay-if-i-wrote who has been drawing beautiful pictures of mermaid Malon for a while. Nsfw because of breasts! Don't click if you don't want to see.http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/173596668431/wanna-kno-what-im-drawin, http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/173566979681/did-somoen-ask-me-to-bring-mermaid-malon, and http://cockismybusiness.tumblr.com/post/160572801846/oh-iron-boots-i-remember-when-you-were-a-pain-to especially! Thank you for continuing to draw such beautiful drawings.
> 
> Of course, Link and Malon and the Zelda franchise belong to Nintendo and I'm in no way affiliated with them. I don't own these characters, Nintendo does. If they refuse to do anything with Malon then I'll make the content.

It'd been a flash of red that he caught once or twice to truly beckon him to this particular area of the beach. He thought the color was beautiful like the last few sleepy rays of light sparkling against the endless sea as the sun rose to cover the earth unaccompanied by the golden water that lapped against the pale shore he thought at first someone scattered rose petals along the water and left them to bob. A second time he thought it looked more like the sweet apples from his forest that horses found so irresistible and made them easy to tame. The world was a vast and endless adventure for Link. He'd fought his way up the Volcanoes, he enjoyed the lazy rivers of the Domain, and touched the distant and domestic places of his home. He slept in inns, beneath the trees, or wherever he could feel at ease and close his eyes. Though no place felt like home since he left the Lost Woods.

The children of the forest told Link there were others unlike them out in the world. They said there were other creatures adored by the Goddesses: Din's Western and wayward daughters that all danced among the golden sands and sons that lived beneath the ash and lava nutritious rocks, Farore's eternal children evergreen and emerald from the eternal springtime kept safe within the wild and tangled woods, and Nayru's immaculately beautiful and wise children that all sang beneath the waterfalls and lived long enough to learn about the world best. The forest children also told Link that out of every race they loved their Hylian's best. They loved the Golden Children that were given ears that heard the Goddesses calls but he felt no call to arms and no reason to be anything but he was. What that was exactly Link couldn't say but he did know he loved to travel and he loved to discover what the world made by the Goddesses could offer. It wasn't until he saw the vast Endless Sea he decided to stay in one place. 

Hardly anybody ever ventured to his corner of the world and a day's ride was needed to get to anywhere that was civilized. Link was a quiet man. He spoke gently to his horse and he hummed beneath his breath as he cooked and cleaned but beyond that remained mute. The Kokiri chattered endlessly when he'd been a child and his voice lost in the shuffle so having no conversational partners hardly mattered to Link. Although he did miss being spoken to.

He rarely used the word "paradise" since childhood but he could easily dub his home as such. A ship abandoned by the harsh mistress of the sea washed up ages and ages ago had become his home, the wood hadn't rotten and replacing a few boards and re-enforcing it further inland away from shoreline had been a chore but it quickly became more like a home. The floor had been practically beyond repair and it had been cracked in two pieces so he planned it around a palm tree which sweet coconuts he could collect along the flattened roof. He filled it with the treasures from his travels, sweet memories etched into weapons he picked up along the way or gifts he had received in forms of payment when he lived closer to man. Sweet green grass grew behind his home and along the cliffs, acquiring a sparse number of farm animals to care for so he could survive was paramount since he was on his own. There weren't any Hylian children raised by the forest children, and he felt restless and anxious with people. He was a man and the harsh realities of the world had taught Link that men stood on their own two feet, it wasn't like it had been in the forest.

Finishing off his sign he planted it it before his home: Link's House. 

Part of him sometimes missed being asleep in his house in the treetops. Sometimes on nights it felt like the rain was far off he'd lie atop what had once been a deck to watch the palm tree sway in the breeze and stare up at the stars the Goddesses wove their stories into. He saw countless heroes in the sky and traced their tales with his fingers. He wasn't sure how long he remained on the beach. It must have been a year when the red color that sometimes painted the surface of the sea became more familiar to him and his already strange life took a bizarre turn. 

Malon's hands were pink from prying open oysters to inspect for pearls. When hunger ran through her Malon slurped up the meal after finding what she'd been seeking. She would clean out the sea shells and toy with them rubbing her thumbs across the opalescent area the animal once called home. She'd string the pearls along her neck and hold them near the fins along side of her head like earrings. They were little treasures she'd hold onto and it made her hunt worthwhile. The ocean was her vast and endless world but one day she saw the shore. 

Mermaids swam in schools, constantly side by side. In the ocean, there was safety in numbers and one straying out into the open or off on her own was usually suicide. There were bigger threats out on the land that were more dangerous than the great squids and other predators that lurked beneath the surface. Malon once believed that all that existed beyond the deep sea was the open sky until she started to wonder if there were bigger islands like the birds sometimes perched on and the other pretty maids sprawled across to sing and make themselves beautiful. They sang of men and sang of monsters sometimes the two were one in the same. She was curious and followed the path of the white birds that took to the skies and landed eventually on a beach. The sea had taken a ship and cast it recklessly along the shore. She marveled at the high rocks and the sea of green just beyond the shore. She was clumsy on land like the seals and would dry out if she spent too much time baking beneath the sunshine. Out in the open air she sang and found happiness as she cracked open the shells of crabs and watched the funny birds cry out and call in their own rough song. Malon loved the shore, she sometimes thought of swimming back to bring everyone here but they had been happy on the rolling tides and she found happiness in the pale foam that washed along her vibrant scales. 

The beach belonged only to Malon until one fateful day the man came.

Golden haired and broad shouldered, he held a certain youthful charm about him she became entranced by. She watched from a distance as he hammered and created a home for himself like the grotto she took refuge within. Her avoidance first came from an innate wariness of humans but eventually melted into habit. It became like a game, how close could she get until he saw her? How long would it be until he noticed her? She wanted to sing for him, to harmonize along the tide and call out to him but she felt it choke within her throat as she watched him. Once or twice she was certain that he saw her. He'd rush to the ocean bare foot and stare out along the waves until the sudden adrenaline died down and only an admiration for the ocean remained. He breathed life onto her once uninhabited beach, the rhythm of his hammer became her favorite song and she found pleasure in watching the creatures he brought back with him. None of them came close to her home.

On days it rained she sang, the patter of rain drowned out the notes and she left presents along the beach. Sometimes he would find them, if he didn't then she would eat them. She found a pattern with the Hylian and became accustomed with his schedule. It wasn't until he brought the ocarina to his lips that she realized she couldn't hold back any longer. 

The ocarina acted as Link's final link to the forest and was his most precious possession. 

The fairy ocarina was beautifully made because it was tenderly crafted with adoration for the instrument. Link guarded it as a pirate hoarded treasure and he had hidden it away so well he almost forgot he had it. A song taught to him by Saria found its way clumsily from his lips before it became more sure. He could picture his old home as he sat along the rocks. In his mind Link saw the tall green trees with sunlight pouring through and illuminating the veins of the leaves as they swayed in the wind. He could see the high branches wrapped with vines. He thought of the apples that were almost always ripe and sweet and of the Great Deku Tree that stood in the center and acted as the forest's guardian. He thought of the tree houses all the Kokiri lived inside and how they laughed and played with one another. Link thought of how much he always wanted to be like them.

She fell in love with the sound right away. She watched as his fingers danced and those sweet sounds poured out of the instrument. She heard his own voice within the song, she never heard him sing. Did men sing? Malon harmonized in her heart and found it difficult to hide her wish to call out to him. Lured in by the ocarina Link all but cast a dragnet out into the ocean to bring her closer and closer. She watched him from a body's length away clinging to a rock and took him in. Fine golden hair spilled past his ears and remained tied back loosely against his neck. She watched him draw breaths between notes only to exhale them through the funny instrument. 

He was beautiful.

Eyes as blue as cornflowers and the waves she adored so heartily opened and she found herself staring back in them. A shrill unmusical note left the instrument and he dropped it in shock. A splash was all the ocarina made and he leaned forward. "Haah?" he clung to the edge of the rock and his fine straight nose pointed down towards her. She seemed to remember herself. Malon glanced at the instrument bobbing towards her and grabbed it without a second thought before vanishing. Link was left on the shore with his most treasured item not swallowed up by the sea but taken by one of its inhabitants. He rubbed his eyes. "H-hey!" Link called out and slipped into the water without thinking. His plain green tunic was weighed down by the water and he waded out until he could see nothing but blue. In an almost childish manner he mumbled, "That was mine." Link recalled one time he caught a fish and a brazen sea bird stole it from him. That hurt but this hurt more. 

Stealing the ocarina wasn't an action she wished to take. Malon had taken it out of instinct and by the time she realized what had happened she had already pushed herself along the tide and held fast to his treasure. She settled in her grotto that night and examined the smooth object. Her fingers took their place in the holes he had covered and she placed her lips along the mouth piece where his lips had been and blew. The shrill sound made her drop it into the water. Malon held it to her breast that night and sang the song he had played. 

In the morning the man left. Her head of fiery hair burst from the water as she watched the man saddle up his horse and take off. 

She laid on the beach tracing each hole with her thumb and waited. The sun set and he had yet to return. The warm light that burned within his home and acted as a beacon on the sand was out that night. She ate a crab that dared venture too close to her as she rolled onto her stomach and made a Malon shaped hole in the ground. The moon rose and she felt the shoreline move past her hips. She left only to acquire pieces of sea weed so she wouldn't be hobbling on the land as she secured the ocarina to her.

Malon dragged herself forward and closer to his home. He secured pieces of wood along the sand that acted as steps as she climbed up. Her palms pressed into the sand and she touched the soft grass. Withdrawing her hand she spread her fingers along the blades of grass and moved forward. Crawling up the steps that lead into his house she peered inside. She didn't dare to venture inside of it, most of her energy came from exerting herself on the dry land and felt rough on her tail. 

In the water she was grace and beauty but she felt so out of sorts beneath the night sky and close to his home. Untangling the seaweed she set the ocarina near his doorway and longingly traced the holes once more before she lifted it and kissed the mouth piece with a pair of full lips. It wasn't until her gills began to burn she decided to leave, following the path she made back into the ocean. In the morning his absence continued to worry her. Malon brushed her fingers through her hair and searched for pearls as she sat atop a rock lazily and realized that he became a precious fixture in her life. Malon's interaction with the man remained minimal but she thought of him fondly and without him Malon remembered how alone she truly was. Maybe after seeing her he had been so frightened he decided the best thing to do was leave. Did he see a fish when he looked at her? Examining her reflection she lifted her arms to pile her red hair atop her head. Did she not look like a girl to him? She slapped the surface of the water with her tail and huffed. The man struck Malon as a gentle spirit and a caring one. She watched him care for all of his animals affectionately and happily, since he took only the horse Malon believed he would return. 

Singing beneath the wide and open sky as she wove the song the man played into her melody. She heard a new sound and dove back into the water. 

Link's horse was free without the saddle and lumbered behind the man like a large dog. He had something tucked beneath his arm and wandered towards his house before stopping. His ocarina was at his doorstep. Picking it up swiftly he looked back behind him and examined the tracks that lead towards his house. They looked fresh. He made out a small hand print in the damp sand and asked if the owner of the tracks were from a Zora. Link supposed he could wait to find out. After making himself a hearty meal and grooming Epona he opened up what he had been searching for.

A blue tunic.

The Zora said that anyone wearing the tunic could breathe underwater. Locking the tunic away in his chest of treasures he ventured back outside. "Thank you," he smoothed out the green tunic that hung off his body. "Do you like my ocarina?" he called out into the open water as he examined it. "This is precious to me. I would have felt horrible if the sea had taken it, thank you so much for bringing it back," the words made his tongue feel fat and ugly but the words were true. He would have been absolutely devastated if the gift from his childhood was lost to the cruel mistress known as the sea. "I visited the Zora's Domain, I learned a song from there when I had been a boy. Shall I play it for you?" Hot embarrassment burned his ears, he wasn't sure if anyone was out there. The ocarina felt at home on his lips and he recalled the notes. The Zora called it the Serenade of Water, it was short and sweet unlike his journey which had taken him far away from his home. He missed it. The familiar floor boards, the sweet fruits from the trees, and soft sands. He never got on well with people, he loved people but was best suited for solitude. Malon clung to a rock and kept submerged. Only her ears and the top of her head poked from the water. 

She became more brazen after that. 

Malon brought him gifts from the sea to leave on the shore. She found half an emptied coconut shell and left whatever she found inside. Sometimes she would offer a pearl in the center of it, she would leave food other times, or pieces of braided seaweed. He came to the sea more often, after his housework was finished he would ride his horse and sit by the ocean to play his ocarina. He would talk about what he did although it all sounded familiar to the previous day. Some days he would sit in silence and not play at all. On days it rained he kept inside his house but she saw a light inside. He always said "thank you" as he gathered what she left him. "If I knew what you were like I would leave something for you," he gave her more than enough. "I'd love to speak to you but I'd rather not shout at you." Some days, Link was certain the sun and surf had gotten to him. "Maybe I've gone mad, girl," he whispered to his horse as Epona politely nibbled on grass and tossed her head towards the ocean with a huff. 

"Have you ever heard the story about a man chosen by the goddesses to bring light to this world?" he asked one day as he clung to his ocarina. "It's a good tale."

Malon clung to the rock as heat welled in her chest. She missed the stories her school mates all told one another. She never heard a story told by a man before. 

"I don't want to shout it! Ears that shouldn't be listening might be twitching," dramatically he brought his pointer finger to his lips. "There is no hero here," and his voice held a sadness to it that drew her in. "So if someone heard me speaking ill of them, they might try to take my head and no one could stop them." She vanished briefly beneath the waves and combed her fingers through her hair. She dutifully collected pearls for over a year now and owned enough to string around her neck three times over and hang along the freckles above her breasts. Her hands were no longer red and pinched by seashells and she surfaced once more peeling back her hair as she found her place before him on the rocks.

He balked at her.

"You," he found himself breathless uncertain if he could tell a story now. She rose up further shyly as the pearls glistened in the sunlight and she crossed her arms as her red hair bobbed along the surface of the water. "You're real." Something curious happened to her voice. Malon spoke often, she sang even more when he wasn't about but when he was near she clammed up and quieted. Still in his presence she bowed her head shyly and nodded. Yes, she was real. "I wanted," he began. "I thought, I should look for you but if you were shy I didn't," he toyed with an earring and stared down at her. "I didn't want to frighten you. I didn't want you to fear me." He pressed a hand atop his chest, "I'm Link."

Silence bloomed between the two.

Link.

What a beautiful name. She wanted to sing right then and there, to create a song for Link. His expectant look silenced her and she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to say she wished to crawl into his home and see more of it and that she liked to watch him ride his horse. She wanted to tell him she held a song about him in her heart since the first day she laid eyes upon him.

"Malon." Her own name sounded strange when she spoke quietly and glanced away from him nervously. However, after exchanging her name for his she was encouraged to look back and smiled. "My name is Malon."

"Malon," he echoed. "You can speak!" Link's eyes shone with excitement. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never been good at talking. I can tell stories and I can play my ocarina but I," he was certainly talking a lot now. "Malon," he said again and her name sounded beautiful when he said it. "What a pretty name," he couldn't help but be honest. "I never got to say it right but I, thank you again. I would have been so angry if I lost my ocarina," he coughed into his hand. Link asked, "Are you ready for that story?"

Of course she was, no mermaid could resist a tale. 

Link could never accurately call himself a wordsmith but he bestowed unto her a story all Hylian children knew. Link spoke fondly of the Goddesses and how they sought out a champion to uphold what was sacred to them. He watched her leave once he was finished with his story.

Malon's voice was beautiful. Ethereal and like nothing he ever heard before, she truly was a songstress and Malon spoke of the sea. She told him stories of the dolphins and their young and how they slept with one eye open. She told him about the old turtles that she would cling to and the sea horses that were so small they could fit in the palm of ones hand. Malon loved to talk to him but more than that she loved to sing. She echoed the sounds his ocarina made until one day he stopped playing. "Why don't you play?" she asked curiously. 

"Anything I make wouldn't sound as good as what you make." Her voice, her voice was marvelous. He could die a happy man if the last thing he heard was her singing. He heard so many things out in the world. So she laughed and Link was sure that her laugh was equally as lovely. 

He brought her apples. She'd only eaten coconuts before and drank the sweet milk from inside the hard shell. They were sweet and red. She asked him for apples more often and he picked them from a tree behind his house. "I should grow you an orchard," he teased as she ate. She ate happily and whatever he caught and cooked she devoured. Sometimes she caught hapless creatures on the sand and ate them raw or whole.

She started to groom herself before him picking away at the pearls and adorning herself with different decorations. Sometimes it was seashells, usually it was pearls, it hardly mattered what she covered herself with, Malon always looked beautiful to him. Occasionally, his eyes would drift towards her chest and she'd bear herself proudly to him. She knew little of modesty and she'd comb hair spun of fire with her fingertips and make herself pretty. For who's sake she didn't know but Malon liked seeing the gleeful expression on his face when her pale face broke the water's surface. 

He made no move to touch her, Link was afraid that doing so might make her vanish like the bubbles along the coast as the tide moved in and out. She'd tug at his toes if they were in the water and marveled at him. She would touch him but he kept his hands to himself unsure where they would rove if given permission. Every part of her beckoned him to come closer like the illium of an angler fish. Stray red hair that clung to the side of her cheek, a pearl that rested atop her neck and tops of her breasts, the brilliant scales along her tale that looked smooth to the touch. Malon looked soft and lovely, Link couldn't believe she was real. 

"Why did you come here?" she asked him one day as she perched along a rock. He never answered questions like that, he was quiet and guarded like the clams she was forced to pry open. 

His knife glided over a piece of wood as he gave it shape. "I wanted to find a place with no people," Link answered after a long time. His knife continued to move. "I wanted a place that would be for me and Epona. I wanted a place for me."

Malon's arms were crossed atop the rock as she studied him work and asked, "Should I leave?"

Links eyebrows vanished into the line his bangs created and he set his knife aside, the piece of wood after that and leaned forward pensively, "You wouldn't leave, would you?"

She laughed a sweet laugh and he believed he knew the answer. 

Malon was larger than him if only for the tip of her tail and the fine fins near the base. In spite of that she fit into the Link shaped hollow he made by the beach. Occasionally, he'd lie on the beach and feel the water rush over him, he never fell asleep of course if he did she'd rescue him. Malon lolled onto her side like the lazy seals and a fine layer of sand covered her body. When it grew later into the evening and the light in his house was snuffed out she would retreat to her own home.  

Link spent more time on land after that evening. His foot would occasionally rest on his shovel and he dug off to the side of his house. Close enough, he reasoned, not too close. When Malon finally called out to him he found his whittling and came back to the ocean. "What are you doing?" she questioned as she floated on her back and toyed with a pearl. 

"Whittling," he answered as the piece of wood had begun to take shape over his time working on it but he turned to hide it from her. "Malon," he asked quietly. "Is there ever a place you wanted to go?"

Shock lifted her eyebrows at the inquiry. Malon smiled and splashed Link before vanishing. It was payback for making her wait.

He bid her goodbye the next day and that he would return by nightfall. Occasionally, he left but in the mornings after he cared for his animals he dutifully worked and kept track of when Malon would return. He wondered if she was lonesome without him, he'd seen no other mermaids. She spoke occasionally of others but none were here. Resolve made the dirt easier to dig into. He began to hammer and nail, and begged her to remain in the water. Some mornings he went out to forage and kept his front facing the sea and whatever was behind him out of her sight. Malon believed him to be without guile but she left him to his secrets until one morning he collapsed in his usual spot, taking a break for the day. 

"Play with me," Malon half ordered and requested with a smile. "Please." It'd been a long time since she had a playmate. The smaller fish saw her as a predator and the other creatures farther out in the ocean took her away from Link. 

Malon thought apprehension kept him out of the water but he stripped his shirt and dove in. He wasn't as graceful a swimmer as she but she still found fun with him. She swam circles around him and lead him out into the deeper water, "I won't let anything harm you." If he became tired she would swim back with him. 

She would swim away and he'd chase after her. Always just a little too slow and beyond his reach she dove under the waves only to surface a mere moments later. Sea water filled up her cheeks and she squirt water at him. Malon laughed and was prepared to sail away from him. She squealed when his arms encased her shoulders and they both crashed beneath the surface. Below the water, he truly did look beautiful. Eyes squeezed shut as he clung to her. His bare chest against her arms as he laced his fingers around her. They were under water for such a brief time before they bobbed back up to the surface and she listened to him breathe and felt the rise and fall of his chest. 

He avoided touching her, first out of a healthy respect for her but eventually it faded from dutiful honor and delved into bashfulness. The sound of Malon's laughter had been enough to steel his nerves. It'd been so long since he too had a playmate and he recalled splashing about in the forest springs with his friends. His golden hair hid his eyes and he panted, hungry for air as he felt her shift. 

Lips made of melodies and sweet tales connected with his and she kissed him.

Dumbstruck he floated stupidly in the water like a piece of drift wood. Link's eyes shot open and he gasped through his nose. He could see her closed eyes and her red hair as he brushed it back with his hand and kicked his legs gently so he would stay afloat. Leaning further into her Link knew he was safe but he couldn't help but feel as though his entire life he had been drowning and finally was able to breathe.

Malon escorted him back to the shore shy and rosier than usual. They parted sweetly after another kiss.

Link explained as he tugged the blue tunic over him, that the sea belonged to her first and he didn't want to intrude. With the aid of his tunic she drew him under the waves. She pulled him down and deeper to show him her world and where she swam and hunted. She kept him from drifting to the surface and held his hands. How marvelous it was, she beamed at him, to swim properly with Link. 

He sat with her as the day waned and the sun began to vanish. The moon was full and he looked restless. "You tell me more stories than I do," he looked at her with a mournful smile. "Have I ever told you the tale of the boy without a fairy?"

It'd been a stupid idea for him to fall asleep on the beach. Sand covered his body and he grunted as he realized that the tide could have swallowed him up and knocked him against a rock but he felt a weight against him. Malon pinned him to the ground, to keep the unrelenting sea from stealing him from her. He rarely saw her hair dried, the edges what moved in and out of the sea foam that was acting as a second blanket to the two of them was lovely and soft to the touch. He cupped her cheek and woke her to watch the first few rays of light by his side. 

"I," he felt his voice catch once they finished watching the sunrise. "I want you to live with me." 

Link's hands grasped hers. "I've been," he trembled and Malon smiled encouragingly. "Let me show you." He lifted her up holding her as a man would hold his bride and moved his chin towards his house. "Look." His steps with her in his arms were slower than they normally were as he lead her towards his home. On the opposite side where his sign was he dug a pool. Water kept still in the deep pool that was a crescent moon shape around his home halfway between being a moat and an elaborate pool. He extended the roof from his house and tore down the side of his wall so his bed was near the pool. 

It was deep, deeper than she ever thought one could be and he deposited her into the water. "I can build a way for you to go to the ocean whenever you want I just," he joined her in the water. "I," he had never been good with words.

She spoke when he couldn't, "I had been looking for where I belonged." Her forehead touched his. She breathed him in and he breathed her out. Her hands pressed against his cheeks and he promised to make it prettier for her. Maybe he'd have to find more flowers to decorate her area of the home with or change fresh ones in a vase for her. Whatever she wanted, he could obtain for her.

"Did you know that Link fellow's married?"

"What?" 

"When he comes into town he buys more things because his wife needs them. He started to get more woman's products too."

"You should tell him to bring her sometime. I'd love to see what kind of wife a pretty boy like him could catch. I bet she's gorgeous."

The tropical red flowers paled in comparison to his wife. He had decorated his home better so when she came to stay over night or seek refuge from the harsh summer sun she had pretty things to look at. He gave her mirrors to admire herself and glass vases to keep flowers in. She became familiar with the names of his animals and would crawl into their dwelling. She sang him songs and gave him her company. She toyed with the wooden mermaid he created in her image as he painted a new sign to put in front of their home.

Satisfied with his work Link nodded happily and glanced at his wife to show her his work. The sign was written neatly and it said: Link and Malon's House.


End file.
